Hearts
by One-Winged-Chaos
Summary: No-one had ever expected they'd get together, even they didn't, but it seems a secluded corner in a library is a good place for some romance, ne? - yaoi - AxelXZexion -


**This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction I ever wrote...Ever. And it sucks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I does not owns no Hearts of Kingdoms, or such like :D**

**~ AkuZeku ~**

**~ Hearts ~**

Zexion strode down the halls of The Castle That Never Was as he always did: alone, with a book nestled comfortably, tucked under his arm. The only sound was that of his boots _almost _silently meeting the marble floor with each step. If anyone had been there to witness this day to day activity, they would have said today was different. A smirk was playing upon Zexion's lips, and he didn't sigh irritably when a stray lock of hair fell into his face, he merely brushed it aside as if it were nothing. Although, no-one _was_ there, leaving Zexion alone with his thoughts as he picked his way through the endless maze of hallways back to his beloved library on the second floor. A tiny gloved hand stretched out to push open then heavy oak door, but only enough for him to slip his thin body through, and then shut it soundlessly behind him. Axel was sat in a plush red love seat tucked away in an alcove, his head in an unusually thick book with no title. He raised his head as the Schemer entered, and gave him a small nod of both acknowledgement and greeting. Asides from the two of them, the library was empty. Zexion walked to the back of the room with his head down - he usually did this when he was thinking and walking at the same time - and ran his fingers along the spines of the books until the found the correct place to return his borrowed volume. The library was huge. undeniably the largest room in the castle, with enough books to keep quiet one - no scratch that, TWO armies, and enough tall bookcases to keep Demyx lost for several hours. Zexion's favourite place - besides the library itself - was a corner nestled in-between the very back bookcase and the one in front of it, there was a radiator against the wall and most importantly, no-one but himself ever went there. The other nobodies preferred to stay in the spacious - and most importantly, open - seating area at the front of the library, where it was easy to find company, and there was enough room to swing a Saïx if one so wished. Zexion sighed in content as he settled in his corner, and lazily reached out an arm to land on a book, intent on reading the first volume of whichever Manga he touched first. This was another advantage to that corner, that all his favourite manga's were on the bottom two shelves, easily reachable from his favoured spot on the floor. His eyes opened as he looked at what random selection had bought him today. Death Note. Zexion smirked as ideas flicked through his head and he reached for the first volume.

"Hey Zexy!"

Zexion raised his eyebrows at the nickname and was not surprised to find Demyx standing a few feet away.

"Hello IX."

Demyx waved a volume of Fruits Basket at Zexion to inform him he had taken it before leaving as quickly as he arrived. After the sound of his boots tapping on the cold marble died away, the silence filled the library again, and Zexion was able to read without distraction.

Hours passed, and still Zexion was curled in the cramped space he usually was, blissfully unaware of everything around him except the book he had grasped in his hand - he was now on Volume eight for anyone interested - and was therefore unaware of the small group of nobodies gathered at the front of the library who were discussing him intently.

Axel had left the group a good ten minutes beforehand, and was wandering aimlessly through the library, picking his way through the maze of bookcases in the hopes of finding Zexion nestled somewhere between them. His search so far had showed nothing, no sign the schemer had ever been there in the first place. Although as he reached the very back of the library (he had originally thought looking there would be pointless, but then looked at the matter with the approach ' if I were a Zexion, where would I hide?'), he glanced to the right and his blank look of indifference turned to a content smirk.

"Good evening Zexion"

Zexion slowly raised his head from in his book and glanced at the man standing before him. Like himself and the rest of the organization were today, Axel was minus his cloak, and was wearing a red shirt and tight black jeans, with a heavy studded belt and from his neck hung a fire pendant on a leather cord. More importantly, he was being polite. Axel was _never _polite. Zexion sighed and set his book down silently on the floor besides him.

"Is it that late already?"

"That it is" Axel smirked at Zexion's new found ignorance.

Zexion stood and stretched, suddenly horribly aware of the pins and needles in his foot from sitting on it too long.

"What can i do for you VIII?"

Axel nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a half smirk playing on his lips

"Well, if you could not laugh, that would be great. Also if you could not throw it back in my face and don't freak out. And you have to understand this isn't just a spur of the moment thing, I've been gearing myself up to do this for a while..."

"Axel, what in gods name are you rambling on about?"

Despite the fact almost every bone in Axel's body was yelling at him that this was a stupid idea and he should apologise then leave, he didn't. Instead, he decided to go through with it, and took a swift step towards the younger nobody before tenderly crashing their lips together.

Zexion was stunned for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. That didn't however mean he was about to move away. There was something about this which felt so right to him that he was practically battling with the logical side of his brain about protesting. The way Axel's lips pushed down with a single minded determination, the light blush adorning his cheeks showing embarrassment that was unusual for the neophyte, his soft hands gently caressing the younger man's face with an unseen tenderness. This was completely out of character for Axel, and he was doing it for Zexion. For him and no-one else, and he wasn't going to be the one to end it. He slowly let his eyes fall closed and his hands let themselves lie gently on Axel's hips. His lips found themselves uncertainly kissing his back, the change taking Axel by surprise. Axel's free hand suddenly wrapped itself around Zexion's waist, pulling the younger nobody closer. When they finally broke for air, neither Zexion nor Axel spoke. Axel was in fact too worried about Zexion's reaction, whereas Zexion was just happy with the moment as it was. He let his head fall onto Axel's chest and wrapped his arms tighter around the older man's waist, his eyes falling closed again. Axel sighed in relief at Zexion's apparent comfort and rested his chin atop the smaller man's head, a content smile gracing his lips. The two remained unmoving for a while, both just happy with the others presence, and listened to the loud chatter which eventually built up from the front of the library, the loud unmistakable "AS IF!" followed by an undeniably English chuckle suggested some form of card game had no doubt occurred, probably poker. Axel leaned down and gently kissed the top of Zexion's head, still surprised by the lack of reaction from the latter.

"This doesn't bother you...?" He had to ask...it was bugging him too much. he felt Zexion shake his head into his chest

"Should it?"

Axel smirked and laughed quietly.

"I was expecting to be slapped round the face with the thickest book in here. It wouldn't surprise me if Luxord had bet on how many limbs I'd lose."

"Me neither...although does it actually count as a limb?"

Axel stood dumbfounded for a moment before catching on to what Zexion was implying.

"Sicko. Stay away from there or receive third degree burns, and i'm not joking!"

Zexion smirked, and unwound his arm from around his waist to slowly reach down and gently squeeze the aforementioned area. Axel sucked in breath and tried to stop himself doing something seemingly indecent to Zexion then and there.

"Merely a hollow threat i see." Zexion chuckled, removing his hand and burying his face in Axel's neck. Axel paused for a moment, before throwing his arm to the side and creating a portal, dragging Zexion through before he had time to notice what was happening. They found themselves in Axel's bedroom, the dark décor adding a cosy yet not at all gloomy feel to the room. Zexion found himself pushed up against the wall, Axel's hot lips placing butterfly kisses along his jawbone and neck, frantic hands trying to find the edge of Zexion's t-shirt so he could clumsily pull it over his head. Zexion frowned for a moment before reaching up and pulling Axel's lips down into his own, missing the contact. He buried his hands into the taller nobodies hair, smiling into the kiss as the others hands wrapped themselves around his hips and roughly yanked him closer. Axel's tongue flicked across Zexion's lips, making him gasp in both surprise and pleasure, allowing the neophytes tongue to work it's way in. His hands left Axel's hair, attempting to yank open the buttons on his shirt, and getting nowhere, Axel's own hands assisting him in the task before throwing the garment across the room. Zexion found his hands once again drifting downwards, tugging at the belt and the zip on his jeans.

"Axel...i think i love you."

Axel paused with one hand on Zexion's hips, the other resting on his shoulder.

"Silly Zexy. I KNOW i love you..."

**I fail at Yaoi...but I am improving...slightly.**

**I hope you all got that "Room to swing a Saix" joke (as bad as it was)**

**Review with tips for writing Yaoi, cause god damn do I need it!**


End file.
